When Love Dies
by DarknessOfMySoul
Summary: When love dies, when the hearts can no longer beat, that is truly worse than death. RinxYukio, rated for a reason, character death.


"Rin! Rin stop! Rin stop, please!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "It hurts, Nii-San!"

Rin shook his head and rubbed his brother's thigh. "You told me, that no matter what you said, that I could make you mine, and that I didn't have to stop until I was finished. I'm only just getting started."

"No! No! Ahh!" His pained screams erupted through the dorm, shaking the very room they were in. "It hurts! It hurts it hurts it hurts!" He shook his head, holding giant clumps of the bed sheets beneath them in his sweating palms. "Rin! Please! Please stop!"

It pulled at his heart, the way his brother cried. It ripped his soul in half, knowing that his mate wasn't taking to their physical declaration of love very well. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was already in too deep, metaphorically and literally, to stop now.

"Relax, Yukio. This won't hurt as bad if you calm down-"

"Oh Rin, I can't!" He screamed, the pain in his rectum becoming like a fire. "It hurts so bad!" He shook his head as Rin began to deepen their connection, pulling in and out of his brother in an attempt to pleasure him.

Yukio widened his legs, trying to make his entrance wider. It pulled at his man portions, how wide he had spread his legs, but no matter what he did, the pain only worsened. He put a pillow over his head and screamed, sobbing as he had never done before.

Rin leaned in from where he was, and kissed his brother's chest. "Please Yukio. Relax."

The muscles in his brother's chest were so very tight. Having sex with him hurt his portion as well as his brother's anus. It really wasn't enjoyable at all. But he was going to finish this. They would become one. He had to ejaculate inside of his brother, and then it would all be over. If only he could bring himself to do it, then they could both be freed from the pain they were in. But Yukio told him, that if he didn't do everything he wanted when he had the chance, that they wouldn't do it again. Yukio wanted his brother to be pleasured, even if the current Yukio didn't.

"Sit up, Yukio." Rin commanded, holding his hands down to try to pull his brother up. Yukio sat up only slightly, but the elder boy was able to grab him.

Yukio wailed as Rin sat him on top of his lap, deepening their connection.

"Rin..." His breath was airy, and sweat poured down his pained face. "Ah..." He shook, and looked directly into his brother's eyes. "Please." He whispered, wrapping his arms around his brother in an attempt to beg for mercy. "Please stop..."

Rin kissed his brother's neck, holding his center closely to his body. "I'm almost done, Nii-San." He whispered, forcing himself to think of horribly sexy things in order to be ready for bursting sooner. "I'll cum soon, and then it'll all be over." He held his brother close and continued to think of dirty things, becoming harder and larger within Yukio's body.

Groans of agony escaped Yukio as his brother somehow got larger within him. The tears ceased falling as he dug his nails into the flesh on Rin's back.

Rin let out a gasp. The pain in his back was the last thing he needed, and he came in a rush, completely lightening his load within his brother.

Yukio shuddered as the warm, gooey liquid filled his intestines. "Please get out of me..." He whispered, pushing back from his brother's chest and looking into his bloodshot blue eyes.

"Lay down, Yukio." Rin commanded, helping his brother lie on his back. Then, he kissed his brother's chest one last time, and he pulled out.

Instantly, Yukio's anus shut tight, and he puckered, trying to force away the pain. "Ohh Rin..." He wiped the tears from his right eye. "Oh..." He hid his face in the pillow again and just laid there, his legs as far apart and raised as he could make them.

Rin laid a thin sheet over his brother's nether regions, and patted his knee. "I love you, Nii-San." He whispered, standing up and walking out of the room.

"I love you too, Rin." Yukio whispered as his brother disappeared into the hallway, presumably to take a shower. He laid back on the bed, Rin's seed oozing from his anus. He felt so bad, both physically and emotionally. He told Rin he could do whatever he wanted to him, and then he went back on it and begged him to stop. The guilt was overwhelming. But the burning pain within his core was unbearable, and he felt sick to his stomach. This isn't how love was supposed to be. He did love his brother, and his brother loved him, like that, and now...would Rin even be able to look at him?

Yukio pulled the covers up over his naked chest and sighed. Would he be willing to do this with his brother again? He wanted his brother, but after that experience... He shuddered. He couldn't bring himself to even think of their night together. His heart was so overrun with guilt, that he began to cry again.

If he truly loved his brother the way he had professed to, then why did their physical love have to be so miserable? Not to mention the fact that if anyone found out about how they loved each other, it could ruin everything.

"Why the hell did we do this?" He whispered, his arm balanced on his forehead. "Did we not think of the risks at all?" He sighed and turned on his side, his back facing the door Rin would come back through. The only thing he could think to do was fall asleep, try to sleep off the pain, sleep off the worry, sleep off the guilt. He yawned and felt his muscles relax. In a few minutes time, he was out, snoring softly in the bed.

After a quick ten-minute shower, Rin was back in the room, a towel wrapped around his nethers. He wanted to apologize for...well...everything. But he also didn't, because he wasn't sorry for what he had done. He was just sorry it had to hurt so bad. The guilt picked at his heart, but there was nothing he could do.

He walked over to his brother's sleeping form, and laid a soft hand on his covered shoulder. A small snore greeted him, and Rin smiled. So, his brother was asleep? How funny, that Yukio was the type to sleep after sex. He chuckled softly and backed away. He laid in the bed adjacent to his brother's, the way they always slept, before that night.

Rin discarded the towel on the floor and crawled into bed in the nude, his tail swishing and moving around to keep from getting squashed. With a final glance at Yukio's sleeping form, he turned his back, sleeping on his side comfortably. Soon, he was out cold.

The next morning, Rin awoke before Yukio, to the scent of sweet pancakes in the air. His mouth watered, and he followed the scent to the door. Realizing he was still naked, he rushed back into the room and threw on a pair of underwear and his school uniform. Then he rushed out the door and towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Uchubach!" He smiled at the demon. "Breakfast smells delicious!"

The demon nodded, but crossed his arms.

"What?" Rin asked, sitting down behind his own personal stack of pancakes.

"Yukio." The demon hissed in it's high-pitched voice.

"Oh..." Rin had forgotten about Uchubach...he probably heard the whole thing. "He's...sleeping..."

The demon rolled his eyes. "Eat up." He hissed, putting syrup and butter out on the table.

Rin sighed. "What are you, my mom?" He hissed, shoving down his first bite of pancake. They were amazing. He smiled instinctively and swallowed more. In no time at all, they were gone, as well as half of the syrup Uchubach had set out for them both.

"Thank you for the meal!" He smiled, finishing his milk and standing up. "I need to go check on Yukio. He's still asleep, you know-"

"No, I'm not."

"Yukio!?" Rin nearly fell backwards. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you inhale half of the syrup." Yukio rubbed the sleep out of his right eye and entered the room. He was wearing pajama pants and a loose-fitting sweater. His hair was a mess from how much he had tossed and turned the night before.

"How're you feeling?" Rin asked, sitting down beside him carefully.

Yukio flinched, tensing his hands into fists. He couldn't help but fear his brother. The night before had been so agonizing... He gulped. "I'm ok." He smiled weakly. "How're you?"

Rin returned the smile and held one of Yukio's hands in both of his own. "I'm ok, too." He leaned in and kissed Yukio's cheek softly.

Yukio shook under the soft touch, but looked into his brother's eyes and laughed. "You got syrup on my face, Nii-San." He licked his finger and rubbed it against the sticky area, ridding himself of the second hand syrup.

"Yukio..." Rin looked into his eyes. "I didn't-"

"I know." He stared back at his brother. "But I told you to." He kissed his brother's hand softly and smirked. "We just need more practice is all." His ass throbbed at the idea of doing it again. But he did love his brother. And if he was going to keep Rin where he wanted him, he would most definitely have to quench his darkest desires once more.

Rin's eyes fell to his brother's stomach, which he patted the lower portion of it gently.

"What're you doing?" Yukio asked, a little surprised at the action.

"If only you could...well...nothing." Rin chuckled and removed his hand from his brothers navel area. He looked directly at his brother's crooked glasses and smirked. "You can't tell me you're going to school like that."

Yukio tried to straighten his glasses, but they had been permanently bent out of shape from the previous night's activities. He tore them off and threw them on the floor. "I guess I'm lucky that we don't have school today." His glasses shattered into several small pieces all over the tiled floor. "Don't you remember? It's Sunday." He chuckled and wiggled Rin's nose.

"Oh...yeah..." Rin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I forgot about that." He inhaled sharply, accidentally choking on his own saliva. He coughed and sputtered, his face turning red.

Yukio put his lips to his brother's and held the boy's nose. Then, he breathed into Rin's mouth, opening up the demon's airways. Rin gasped, and as a reaction, stuck his tongue out. It just so happened to be pushed inside of Yukio's mouth.

The younger twin gagged, the intrusion cutting off his breathing for a few seconds before he began to breathe through his nose again. He looked into his brother's eyes, and released his nose, realizing how he must have been gagging Rin.

The two stayed locked where they were, staring into each other's eyes, they're tongues both in the same mouth.

"Eh hem."

They both looked sideways to see Mephisto, arms crossed, staring at them.

Yukio broke off the kiss instantly and shrunk under the headmaster's glare. A beet-red blush creeped across his cheeks.

"Just what is it that you two are doing?" He asked, smirking at the shock on their faces.

"Wha-"

"What are you doing here?!" Both boys yelled out in surprise.

"I heard that our dear Okumura-Sensei had come down with a stomach virus. And by how the whole campus heard you scream last night, I figured that I should check on you." Mephisto licked his lips greedily. "You do know what this looks like to me, don't you boys?"

"It's not what...I mean, no...come on, Sir..."

"Shut up, Yukio." Rin hissed, pushing his younger brother behind him and glaring at the older man. "I was choking." Rin said strongly, his eyes never leaving Mephisto's. "Yukio did mouth-to-mouth. And, as a reflex, I stuck my tongue out." He paused. "That's all."

Mephisto raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If that's all, then I should warn you, Okumura Rin." He took his hat off his head and bowed. "Whatever it was that ailed Okumura-Sensei last night is now in your system. I do hope that you don't fall behind on your work." He chuckled evilly.

"I won't." Rin said sharply. "Now, why don't you just go?"

Mephisto shook his head, and flicked Rin's nose. "That's no way to talk to one of your superiors, Rin." He tapped his cane on the floor harshly. "Especially when your older brother knows when you're lying."

"But I'm not lying-!"

"Hush." Mephisto pulled out a smoke bomb and hissed "You best keep yourselves in check, Okumura twins. I'll be watching you both. Very closely." and with that, he threw the bomb on the floor, and disappeared in a rush of pink smoke.

"You did lie." Yukio hissed as soon as he was sure the elder freak was gone. "Not intentionally, but you did lie."

"What? No I didn't!" Rin protested, crossing his arms. "I told it like it was!"

"To you, maybe." Yukio face palmed himself and shook his head. "I just wanted an excuse to make out with you."

"You're kidding, Nii-San. You have to be." Rin glared into his brother's eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Yukio smirked. "Do you honestly think I care if Mephisto, or anyone else, for that matter, finds out about us?" He chuckled. "Don't be so childishly innocent, Rin. It's not a good look for you."

"Whaaaaat?" Rin crossed his arms. "You're shitting me right now. Please say that you are."

Yukio shook his head and pulled his brother's chin closer to his own face. "Why would I lie about that?" He asked, his warm breath tickling Rin's cheeks, causing the older boy to blush. "I love you, Rin. Brother or not."

"Well, yeah...but-" why was he stuttering? Yukio held power, but he was still on the bottom. "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell anyone."

Yukio shrugged. "Mephisto found out. And Uchubach knows-"

"They're demons, Yukio. They understand." Rin grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him. "Mephisto has a thing for Amaimon! But what about human beings? Huh? Have you forgotten that you aren't human anymore?"

Yukio's tail swished in his pants as a response. He blushed at the sudden movement and looked down. "You're right." He sighed and hugged around Rin's hips. "I'm sorry for being so stupid." He held his brother tightly. "I'm going back to bed." He pulled away and turned on his heel.

The demon waved to his little chef and left the room, no longer hungry for the breakfast that had been prepared for him.

Rin watched him go and sighed. Then he looked at Uchubach. "Uh...I'll finish Yukio's breakfast-"

The little kitchen demon shook his head and rolled his eyes, but put the breakfast out for him anyway. "Pig." He whispered as he watched Rin scarf the rest of the food and syrup down.

Rin hissed, but finished the food in a few seconds flat. "Thank you for the meal." He smirked. "Bet I could make better pancakes."

Uchubach's brow furrowed. "I doubt that." He hissed.

Rin eyed the demon and growled. "You wanna go?"

The kitchen demon chuckled and nodded. "Bring it on."

...

The next few days passed without a hitch. Rin and Yukio didn't see much of each other, and when they did, they hardly shared a passing glance. Several of their friends took notice, and tried to inquire about what was going on, but both would simply shrug it off and blush. It wasn't anyone's business anyway.

It happened later that week, on a Friday, when their world was turned on it's heel. A mid-level demon had escaped Gehenna, and was tearing up the part of True Cross Academy that he could get his hands on.

Right away, Yukio was called to the scene. As a result, and some quick little "I don't give a damn"s from Rin, they were both on their way to see what was going on.

When they got there, Mephisto greeted them, smirking as he saw the boys together. "I see that you both are feeling better?" He chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"You called me here, sir?" Yukio asked reverently, looking from Mephisto to the giant demon behind him. "What's going on?"

Mephisto sighed and fiddled with the rim of his top hat. Then he shrugged and said "I hate that something like this has occurred. But another mid-level demon has come in search of Amaimon." The headmaster hissed to himself. "If I didn't know any better-" he stopped and blushed. "But that's not important. You two-" he pointed at Rin and Yukio. "Are the best weapons I have on my team. And since I couldn't get Miss Shura to help, I fell for the next best thing."

"Next best thing my ass-"

"Shut up, Rin."

"But anyway, I need you two to be rid of him." Mephisto frowned at the outburst. "Think you can do that?" He cooed, rubbing a gentle finger under Rin's chin.

Rin slapped his hand away and nodded. "I have my sword. I can do this with my eyes shut." He pulled Kurikara out of her binding and smirked, opening the sword and unleashing Satan's flames on his body.

Yukio rolled his eyes as he saw Rin flame up. "You really are mindless, aren't you?"

Mephisto chuckled and bowed. "I shall be watching from a distance. Though I believe that you two can take him on yourselves." And with that, the headmaster disappeared yet again.

Yukio shook his head and turned to face the demon. "Who are you?!" He yelled, pulling out his pistols, fingers on the triggers.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Rin screamed, holding his sword up at the ready. "Who do you want? What do you want?"

The demon smirked. "I am Jumanjotamon. And I am here for a very specific purpose." He swung at Rin, hitting him in the head and knocking him off balance.

Rin grabbed his forehead and shook. "What is your-" he lunged at Jumanjotamon, his sword blazing in the daylight. "Purpose?!"

The mid-level demon grabbed Rin's sword, plucking it from his hands so very easily.

"Rin!" Yukio pointed one of his guns at the demon's head, and the other where it's heart would be. "Give my brother his sword back!" He commanded, his eyes glowing with rage and worry.

"Oh yeah?" The demon opened up his gullet and swallowed the sword whole. Rin's eyes were glued to the demon's face, so when Jumanjotamon grabbed him by the neck, he could do nothing but hang there and choke.

Yukio pulled the trigger, but the demon dodged the bullet. Yukio fired again, and the demon caught it with his tongue and swallowed it. "I wouldn't advise doing that!" The thing smirked, spitting the billet right back at Yukio. It just missed his ear.

"What the hell?!" Yukio fired more shots, but missed the demon every time. Then, on his last bullet before he had to reload, he shot Jumanjotamon in the leg. The demon threw Rin across the way, and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Damn you exorcist!" Jumanjotamon yelled, disappearing into a thin mist, a smirk on his lips as he vanished.

When the demon had seemingly evaporated, Yukio ran over to Rin, and fell to his knees. The body of his brother was cold and heavy. He picked Rin up and held him tightly to his chest. No heartbeat greeted him, no rise and fall of a breathing chest.

"Rin..." Tears worked down his cheeks as he fully understood what had happened. A loud shriek escaped his lips, and he pulled his brother's limp face to his own and kissed him harshly. Their lips met, and Rin's mouth fell open. Yukio stuck his tongue in Rin's mouth as a last make out session with him. He breathed slowly into his brother's mouth, holding Rin's tongue down with his own.

Jumanjotamon reappeared behind them, as silent as a rock. Rin's eyes fluttered open, just long enough to see Jumanjotamon pull his sword from his stomach, and plunge it through Yukio's back. Rin felt a sharp pain, realizing that the sword had gone through him as well. Blood from Yukio poured into his mouth, and he pulled back, petting the tears out of his brother's eyes.

"Shh...Yukio." He cooed, watching as more blood erupted from Yukio's lips. "It'll be ok, Nii-San." He whispered, wiping some of the blood from his brother's mouth. "I have you."

Yukio looked into his brother's eyes as he felt the pain through his chest deepen. "Don't die with me here...Rin." His heart skipped as some of the edge from Kurikara bit into it. He shuddered. "It's not gone through your heart."

"You think that I'll let my brother die alone, with my sword being the culprit? I'd rather die." Rin hissed, pulling his brother's face close and kissing him harshly on the lips. "Don't expect me to let my little brother die alone."

Saliva poured from their mouths as they made out, their kiss becoming deeper and deeper, as their lives faded into black.

Mephisto landed beside Jumanjotamon and he sighed. "I didn't want you to kill them, idiot." He reached down and pulled the sword from the boys' bodies. Blood gushed from both of them, and they fell to the ground, both of their bodies limp and pale.

"Rin...?" Yukio whispered, feeling his heart stop.

"Yes?" Rin asked, seeing black surround him, choking the air from his lungs.

"I...love you..." Yukio lost his final breath to the wind, as his heart stood still in his chest.

"Oh Yukio." A single tear rolled down Rin's cheek. He could get no more air into his lungs, the pressure on his chest was too heavy, and he exhaled. "I love you too..." With that, he coughed and sputtered, losing his final breath to the wind as well.

Mephisto closed the Koma sword in it's sheath, and threw it on the ground beside Rin's body. "Little brother." He shook his head and closed Rin's eyes. "You were an amazing being." He turned and looked at Yukio, pulling the glasses off of the teacher's face. "Okumura-Sensei, you were one of my most successful exorcist cram school teachers. I thank you for that."

He kissed Yukio's forehead, then Rin's, and stood up, leaving the bodies where they laid.

As he walked away, several other exorcists appeared, running towards the bodies of the twins.

"Sir Pheles!"

"What happened?!"

"They're not-"

Mephisto silenced the group and shook his head. "Kill Jumanjotamon." He pointed to the demon who was watching them, a smirk still on his face.

And with that, the headmaster vanished, never to be seen again.


End file.
